


Greedy

by spacegayofficial



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Reader Insert, Smut, Squirting, anywhomstdve, hint of softness, light degredation, the fandom tag really should be pedro pascal but like, the tags are frankly embarrassing but you know what? nothing is real, this is horrifically self indulgent and I apologize, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: Asking for more is a double edged sword, and Maxwell shows you exactly why.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader, Maxwell Lord/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Greedy

Even though it wasn’t the job you initially wanted, there were perks to being Maxwell Lord’s assistant. Coffees and lunches paid for, no one dared flirt with you or otherwise give you trouble since you were so close to the CEO, great insurance and retirement plan… oh, and the two thick fingers working inside you and the mouth on your pussy.

Honestly, you were pretty surprised at how well you and your boss had hit it off. The media presence he had had brought you to the conclusion that he was kind of a dick, and while you got that vibe for the first few days you were on the job, you quickly learned that the self he shows the media, investors, and clients is pretty drastically different from who he really is. To a normal person, that first self comes off as a smarmy, greedy businessman; a stereotype at best. But, once you worked with him for a bit and actually got to see him outside of those situations, you learned he’s… actually pretty nice. Someone you can joke around with, even. And he was pretty flirty, but you didn’t mind, because you’d always found him pretty attractive, regardless of your opinion of his personality at any given time.

That flirtatiousness is what got you the best benefit of being his assistant so far. You vividly remember exactly when the dam broke from just flirting to something more, too. He was about to head in to a very important meeting, and even though he would never voice it to you or anyone, he was nervous, and you could feel it radiating off of him. He was looking himself over in a mirror inside the door of the closet in his office, trying to make sure his hair was in place and would stay there. You came in to check on him and tell him the meeting would start in fifteen minutes, and he should probably go to the conference room, but you immediately picked up on his nerves.

“Mr. Lord?” you asked, peaking your head in his office. You saw him looking in the mirror. “Maxwell,” you said softly, walking across the office towards him.

He turned towards you and gave you a small smile that wasn’t quite sincere. “How long do I have?” he asked.

“Starts in fifteen minutes,” you told him, before looking him over yourself. You didn’t even think about it, you just instinctively reached forward and straightened his tie for him, then swept back a strand of hair that had escaped. “You look great. You probably don’t need me to tell you this, but you’re incredible at what you do, and you’ll knock this out of the park,” you assured him, looking up into his dark brown eyes. Your hands swept over his lapels, smoothing them out.

That’s when that dam broke.

He grabbed your wrists suddenly but gently, and dipped his head down, capturing your lips with his. It was electric, leaving you breathless and frazzled, even in its relative brevity. His lips were soft, and he tasted like mint, and there was an intensity behind it even though he barely even brushed his tongue against your lips. You both broke away from the kiss and stared at each other for a full minute before either one of you broke the silence or moved from where you were standing.

“We should probably go,” you suggested, still staring into his eyes, still rooted in place.

“Probably,” Maxwell agreed, before clearing his throat and letting go of your wrists. Only then were you able to move, your entire body still buzzing. “We should also probably, uh, talk about that. Afterwards.”

You offered him a smile. “I can tell you now I liked it,” you said, grabbing your notebook and pen to take notes during the meeting.

A smile spread across his face, a genuine one you don’t see very frequently. “Well, then I suppose that leaves us a little less to talk about.”

After the meeting, he brought you into his office, locked the door, pulled the curtains, and fucked you on his desk.

After that evening, hooking up became a regular occurrence. Which ultimately led you to where you are now; spread out on Maxwell’s luxuriously large, soft bed, with him laying between your legs, his deliciously thick, deft fingers curling inside you and his perfect mouth on your clit. You were in a… particular mood tonight, one you couldn’t quite describe, but it wasn’t being sated by just his two fingers, and you needed more.

“Maxwell…” you whined, your fingers reaching down to run through his blond hair, coaxing him to look up at you. “Please, I need more…”

He flicked over your clit with his tongue one more time before lifting his head. “ _ More? _ Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” he asked, a smirk spreading on his face. He decided that since you weren’t pulling him up, you still wanted him between your legs; which was entirely correct. You loved his mouth moving against you, he was exceptionally talented in that department. With those clues, though, he removed his fingers from you, making you whine. He chuckled lowly. “Greedy indeed. Patience, my dear.”

He crawled up the bed, reaching over to the end table. His naked form nearly engulfed yours as he did. He grabbed out a bottle of lube, which made you quirk your brow a bit. He smiled at you. “Can never be too careful. I want to make sure you can take what you’re asking for,” he said, his tone pleasant on the surface but you could hear the foreboding twist to it. He kissed you for a few moments before returning to his spot between your legs. You moaned softly as you tasted yourself on his lips, another whimper coming from you as he pulled away. Maxwell let out another small laugh and shook his head.

“Good god, so needy,” he chastised, adjusting to get into a comfortable position again. “I might just need to teach you a lesson, make you remember you need only what I give you.”

You thought you knew exactly what he meant by ‘teach you a lesson,’ and the thought made you gasp quietly. The last time that happened you had to take the day off from work the following day because you couldn’t sit down. The second day was still uncomfortable, but you toughed it out, knowing Maxwell enjoyed knowing that you were still feeling where his hand, and his rings, left marks on your ass and the backs of your thighs while you were doing simple, menial tasks.

Maxwell licked a stripe up your soaking wet cunt, humming a bit as he tasted you again. He worked his two fingers back into you, and you moaned, almost as a thanks for putting them back. Your hand found his hair again, gently grabbing into it. Then, once the rhythm from before was set again, he worked a third finger into you. The stretch was incredible, and you let out another moan, tugging his hair a little harder. This was starting to scratch that itch from earlier, but it still wasn’t quite enough.

“Look at that,” Maxwell groaned, his fingers again curling inside you, making you cry out. He dipped his head down, latching again on your clit, sucking lightly. He was deliberately teasing you at this point, but you didn’t mind nearly as much as you normally would, because something was still missing, and frankly, you didn’t want to cum until the whole puzzle was put together.

“Fuck, Maxwell,  _ please, _ ” you begged, looking down at him. He looked up at you, and you saw a nearly wicked grin spread on his face.

“Be careful what you ask for next,” he warned. The glint in his eyes told you that he wanted you to say the exact word he was warning you about. He wanted you to ask for more. He wanted you to tell him it wasn’t enough so he could, once again, push your boundaries and see just how much you could take from him.

“ _ More _ ,” you groaned, throwing caution to the wind and ignoring his warning.

The grin on his face somehow became even more devilish. “You’ll get everything I have to give, sweetheart.”

He looked down at his fingers buried in you, then looked back up at you. You moaned again as he spat on your pussy, and you felt it drip down to his fingers. He slowly started pumping his fingers, working you open just a little bit more. Keeping with what he said earlier, he clicked open the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto you and his fingers, working it in with the spit to assist in what he was going to do next. Not that you weren’t plenty wet, of course, but it was better safe than sorry, and he didn’t want this to hurt. Not yet at least, and not like that.

He started working his fourth finger into you.

You threw your head back, mouth open but unable to make a sound as he stretched you further than he ever had. You felt utterly full, this was scratching that itch, but you had an inkling of a feeling that he wasn’t going to stop there. No, Maxwell Lord was nothing if not a man of his word, and when he said everything he had to give, he meant exactly that.

“ _ Fuck, _ you take my fingers so well,” he hissed, watching you squeeze around his fingers as he slowly, carefully pushed and pulled his fingers, just a little bit deeper each time. “That slutty pussy will take anything I give it, won’t it?”

You nod emphatically and moan, your hips rolling against him in an effort to adjust to the stretch he was giving you. Maxwell hummed, partially in satisfaction but partly in consideration. Considering when, not if, to make his next move. Part of him wanted to drag this on as long as he could, because he absolutely loved seeing you like this. Needy, squirming, pliable,  _ obedient _ . He knew he could do anything to you in this moment and you’d take it without a complaint. Not that he’d ever take advantage of you, of course; he knew better than that, he wasn’t a monster. But he did, in fact, love pushing your boundaries, making you take a couple steps outside your comfort zone.

Thrusting his fingers in and out became easier and easier as he allowed you plenty of time and then some to adjust. He was sure you’d be able to take exactly what he was going to give you, now, especially knowing that at this point you’d taken all four of his fingers not just to the knuckle, but halfway down his palm, where he was only being stopped by his thumb. Maxwell was well aware that his hands were fairly large. You knew it too. Which just made it that much more incredible that you were taking it almost to its widest point. Almost.

You were too much in a haze of pleasure to realize exactly what was going on. Sure, four fingers was a bit of a feat, but you stopped paying attention to what he was doing once the fourth had slipped in. You hadn’t realized he’d worked himself that much deeper until he brought it to your attention.

“Absolutely amazing,” he mumbled, smiling up at you. “Look at yourself. Look at how much you can take.”

You sat up slightly, dazed eyes going from Maxwell’s face, down his arm, then to his hand nearly buried in you.

“Holy shit,” you gasped, falling back, your walls rippling around Maxwell’s fingers, making him groan slightly. You had a feeling you should know where this was going, what was inevitably next, but your brain didn’t piece it together. All you could think about was how good you felt, how this was exactly what you wanted, how you were pretty proud of yourself for being able to take that much girth.

“You don’t think I’m  _ done _ , do you?” Maxwell asked tauntingly. You gasped as you felt more cool, slick lube dribble down your pussy, the temperature difference on your clit making you clench slightly. Once you’d relaxed again, Maxwell took his free hand and gently caressed the inside of your thigh, kissing the inside of the other one. “I need you to breathe and  _ relax, _ sweet girl.”

You took a deep breath and nodded slightly, even though he couldn’t see you very well, doing your best to really focus on relaxing. Maxwell cooed a quiet praise, then slowly pulled his fingers out just enough to fold his thumb in towards his palm and other fingers. He started to ease back in again, all five fingers this time, repeating the same slow thrusting to ease more and more of his hand into you.

You swear this pushed the air from your lungs, moaning again as you resisted the urge to repeat rolling your hips like earlier. You wanted to give him complete control over the moment, you knew he would do this safely, slowly, without hurting you. He knew what he was doing, and you trusted him. You were practically limp against the bed, moaning occasionally as something moved against a sensitive spot within you, or he’d twist his hand a certain way. You lost track of time completely, unsure of how long you’d been there with him working your cunt open wider than it had ever been. You were, once again, only brought back to reality from the intense, overwhelming feeling of being so utterly, completely  _ full _ when Maxwell spoke to you again.

“Baby. Look,” he commanded, softer than usual, almost with  _ pride _ in his voice. You lazily propped yourself up on your elbows, looking down at where you two connected.

And holy fucking shit, were you connected.

Your mouth fell open in awe, both of your body and of his patience and dedication to his promise. His hand was  _ gone _ , completely enveloped by your pussy. You reached down and grabbed his forearm, experimentally moving him slightly, a moan leaving your lips as you felt his hand thrust in you ever so slightly. You looked up towards Maxwell’s face, seeing a mix of pride and lust in his eyes.

“Does that feel good?” he asked, moving his arm just a bit again, drawing another moan from you.

“Yes! H-holy fuck, yes,” you groaned, feeling him flex his hand slightly within you. You fell back against the bed once more, and Maxwell let out a huff of a laugh as your walls fluttered around him again. The moment he started giving stimulation to your clit again, you were done for.

Maxwell, still taking his time, started to move his hand in shallow, gentle thrusting motions, but you reached for his arm again and encouraged him to go faster.

“Still being greedy, hm?” he asked, and you could hear the smirk on his face. “Looks like I  _ will _ have to teach you a lesson. And be a little greedy myself.” You were only curious for a moment as to what he meant by that before you nearly screamed, your back arching as Maxwell flicked his tongue over your clit and started sucking, not holding back at all.

You thought it was intense and overwhelming before, but this was a new level of those words that you had never experienced before. You were partially convinced that your oncoming climax would kill you because of how forceful everything was. His hand wasn’t missing a single sensitive spot along your walls, and his mouth on you was, as usual, fucking spectacular. Maxwell reached up and put his free hand low on your tummy, pushing your hips down into the bed, trying to keep you still so he could give you his best.

Unsurprisingly, you didn’t last long once he put his lips on your clit. “Maxwell! Maxwell, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum, I’m g--” your own words were cut off by a scream, your back arching even more. Your vision went completely white, and your ears were ringing, blocking out any other sound. Tears were stinging in your eyes, but the only other thing you could feel was the pure, undiluted pleasure radiating throughout you from your core. The fullness with the stimulation to your clit was the perfect combination, and you were sure you’d never reach a high like this again.

It seemed to drag on forever, but as you came down, you realized Maxwell had stopped working your clit, which you were sort of thankful for; you felt like any more touch would make you combust due to overstimulation. But you felt… damp. The sheets were damp. Your eyes fluttered open and you looked down, and Maxwell had a  _ very _ pleased, almost  _ excited _ smile on his… When did his face get so wet?

“I didn’t know you could do that,” he said, easing his hand out of you; an easier task than getting it in was, definitely. You whimpered as he finally retrieved his hand, feeling incredibly empty now, but still very satisfied.

“Do… do what?” you asked, exhausted and a bit confused due to the incredible orgasm you just had.

“Doll, you just squirted,” he said softly, flexing his hand a bit now that it wasn’t constricted, before crawling up the bed and over you, kissing you deeply.

“Fuck, are you serious?” you asked, a bit bewildered; that wasn’t something  _ you _ knew you could do. “Um… sorry?” Your apology was more of a question, considering he looked happy about it if anything.

He chuckled softly. “No need to apologize. We’ll figure out how to get you to do it again without quite so much work,” he said, and you knew it was a promise. “Now. My turn, and that lesson.” He kissed you quickly again, and you swallowed hard, unsure what to expect from him this time. He got up and off the bed, standing just off the edge, then motioned for you to come closer to him. “Lay on your back, head off the side.”

Oh boy.

You adjusted yourself just like that, and, anticipating what he’d ultimately want you to do, let your head hang from the edge of the bed, turning the entire world upside down. Then, obediently, without even having to be told, you opened your mouth, ready for him. Maxwell chuckled again, lower this time, not quite menacing but damn close to it.

“You really are my perfect little slut, you know,” he said, his hand coming to the side of your neck, his thumb tracing over your throat. “You know exactly what I want, when I want it. So good for me.” He reached for his sizable cock, big enough you were mildly intimidated by it the first time he asked you to do something similar to what you knew was about to happen, and swept the head over your lower lip, wiping the precum that had gathered there across it. Your tongue darted out to lick it up, and you hummed at the taste. “But you’re greedy, always asking for more from me. I’ll show you what happens when  _ I’m _ greedy with  _ you. _ ”

With that, he started working his cock into your mouth, at first giving you the illusion he was going to go slow, but he quickly pushed to the hilt into your throat, and you would’ve gagged if you could breathe. The moan that came from Maxwell’s lips, though, was almost better than air. Tears stung in your eyes again, quickly pouring over as he started thrusting in and out. You stole breaths through your nose as you could.

“What a fucking pretty sight,” Maxwell groaned, pausing at the deepest point in his thrust. His thumb traced over your throat, and you slowly realized he was tracing over the bulge his cock was making there. You groaned around him, making him groan in return; he got the hint though, and moved again, letting you breathe for a few moments before continuing on. Saliva was dripping down (or, up, you supposed) your face, almost into your eyes which were steadily streaming with tears and Maxwell fucked your face in earnest, taking what he needed to get to his own climax. From being between your legs for so long you got the feeling he wasn’t going to last particularly long, which both you and your throat were thankful for. Not that you couldn’t handle this, it just wasn’t… the most comfortable. Hot, though? Absolutely.

He gave you time to breathe every few seconds, groaning and grunting as he fucked into your throat, spewing nonsense praises and terms of endearment as he did. You did predict right, though; he didn’t last long.

“Gonna cum right down that pretty throat of yours… Fuck, gonna take all of it, won’t you, pretty little slut?” he growled, and through your tear-blurred eyes, you saw his balls tighten, and felt him spill down your throat. You fought the urge to cough and gag, swallowing as best you could, your muscles flexing around him and making him moan as he rode out his climax. Once he was satisfied, he pulled out, making you gag, a string of spit falling on your face and nearly going up your nose before you flipped over, sputtering and coughing as you tried to catch your breath. Maxwell quickly reached over to a drawer in a dresser a bit further from the bed, pulling out a small, soft towel.

He smiled warmly at you as he knelt next to the bed, taking your face in his hands. “You look good like this,” he said quietly, before he began wiping the spit and tears from your face.

You coughed a bit again. “Mm, sure,” you responded, your voice a bit scratchy thanks to the… foreign presence in your throat moments ago. “Thank god I didn’t have makeup on.”

He leaned forward and kissed you, gently. “That’s a thought. You know I like to see your lipstick smeared across your face,” he responded, grinning, finishing wiping your face before pulling you into another kiss.

“Now I almost wish I hadn’t said that,” you joked, moving your legs forward to sit on the edge of the bed. “I can’t believe you got your entire fucking hand in my pussy.”

Maxwell ran his fingers through your hair softly, offering a small shrug. “I can. Your body is incredible, sweetheart, you really can take anything I give you,” he told you, leaning down and kissing your forehead. “How’s a bath sound? Then we’ll change the sheets.”

You hummed, leaning into his kiss a bit. “That sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!!


End file.
